Naruto the Tides Reborn
by Nirx
Summary: Minato sealed more than just Kurama into Naruto the day of the sealing, which leads to Naruto being aware of Kurama at nine years of age. With the knowledge of his parents' techniques and two jounin sensei while in the academy watch out world, the rebirth of the tides has come! Stronger/Smarter Naruto, CRR(Clan Repopulation Regulation)(Altered CRA)(Naruto/Multi)
1. History x Death

Hello all! This is Master Kalla coming to you live from the first chapter of the rewrite! I am doing this because, I feel the first few chapters had a lot of issues that a lot of people pointed out to me.

The CRR(Clan Repopulation Regulation), does not come into effect on the last known male descendant of a clan until they're either 16 years old or is made a genin. They must be engaged to four women that are selected for the young man. Sasuke and Itachi do not qualify for the CRR due to there being two male descendants of the Uchiha clan. The women are expected to be pregnant by the end of the first year of marriage and are expected to have two to three children each. It does not matter if the women have a kekkei genkai or not. They are chosen, based on who will genetically give the clan the strongest offspring.

This does not mean, the participants will not learn to love each other, or at least tolerate each other.

I was planning on having one Kunoichi from each of the major nations, but I could not find anyone that would be realistically near Naruto's age in Kiri. I'm not going to put anyone more than 5 years older than Naruto in his 'harem'.

I say harem hesitantly, because I think this would be considered a fivesome. Also, like in the original tides, it will be Naruto/Hinata, Naruto/Tenten, Naruto/Fu, and Naruto/Kurotsuchi. They will not suddenly turn bisexual for each other, if that ever happens, it would be gradual, not suddenly jumping each other's bones.

List of kunoichi in Naruto's CRR: Hinata, Tenten, Fu, Kurotsuchi.

Warning: Non-descript childbirth scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this fanfic.

Without further ado, please Read and Review!

-BREAK-

It was fifty years before the attack on Konoha by the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, and a Masked Man. It was the first meeting between the Kages of the great five, and leaders of the minor villages that sprang up throughout the countries within the Great United Nations of the Elements.

The leaders of the villages were coming up with international laws governing war, war crimes, and rebuilding after wars. This was the meeting that would change the future of the Shinobi world forever.

"I'm just saying, this would work!" Said a shinobi with a leaf symbol on his headband. This shinobi was Hashirama the first Hokage of Konohagakure. He was discussing a international law that would restore nearly extinct clans, no matter if they had a major kekkai genkai or not.

"And I'm telling you, that this will not work. This is too ridiculous to succeed. Four Kunoichi going towards the last male descendant of a clan, any four girls decided on by the Kage and leaders of the minor villages. Ridiculous! Like any village would give up a valuable asset, especially if any of those Kunoichi have Kekkai Genkai themselves." The man stating this plan would not work was none other than Ishikawa the first Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. He was a skeptical man.

The argument would continue back and forth between the two future rivals, until the other Kages shout for silence and that this decision would rest with a blind majority vote, between the leaders of the villages and the kage, and a neutral party will count the votes.

The votes are soon collected after they're made, by the bodyguards of the kages and leaders. The only non-ninja within the room was a young man. He was the neutral party. He counted and recounted the votes four separate times before nodding.

"The Clan Repopulation Regulation has passed by a tally of five more than declining votes. This law has been approved." The young man bows to the great leaders before walking out of the room. Each one counts the vote after the young man left the room, and finds that the tallies were accurate. They each sign their name at the bottom, and stamp it with their official kage or leader stamp next to their names, making this law official.

None of them knew that this law, would affect the future in a highly significant way.

-BREAK-

Ten years later, the First Shinobi World War was ending with Tobirama preparing to sacrifice himself to make sure his team stayed safe against all odds. He looked at all of his team members.

"Sarutobi, I am naming you my successor. Do not allow the council to rule you. They are there to do paperwork and advise only, like your advisors. Utatane, Shimura, and Mitokado, I expect the three of you to support Sarutobi in his tenure of the Third Hokage. Do all you can for the village, and do everything for the village. Protect the next generation with everything you have and more, never forget this. The will of fire burns in each and everyone of you. Make me proud." Tobirama jumped off to meet his death at the hands of the enemy.

The team of five, jumped off away from the battle that would come. They all had tears in their eyes as Tobirama sacrificed himself for them. Each of them swore to uphold Tobirama's last words, to the best of their abilities.

It would be another month before the villages signed a treaty for armistice. Unknown to the majority of the world, Tobirama's last words would change the future, for the better.

-BREAK-

Twenty-Five years later, the second shinobi world war was ending. War Orphans were springing up like weeds due to this war. The orphans fled the battlefields and scattering to the winds. A combined attack by Iwa, Suna, and Ame destroyed Uzushiogakure, at the start of the war. Only two known Uzumakis were alive after their village was destroyed. The two known Uzumakis were Kunoichi, the First Hokage's wife Mito Senju formerly Uzumaki, and Kushina Uzumaki a ten year old.

There were other Uzumaki survivors, but they numbered few. One family fled into the land of rain, but were killed by Ame ninja, all three of them. The only other two survivors fled into the land of water.

The death of all three family members, would change history once more. Jiraiya would receive a prophecy about the Rabbit Goddess returning and only the heirs of the Sage would be able to defeat her, and bring everlasting peace to the lands.

Jiraiya would spend the next ten years searching for the heirs of the Sage, only to return to Konoha to teach a team of genin, the next generation.

Tsunade, lost both her younger brother and lover in this war. She would leave the village, with her lover's niece, and not go back to the village, until the introduction of a knucklehead. She has a severe fear of blood, from watching her lover die and her not being able to do anything about it. Heartbroken, with a four year old to take care of, Tsunade left Konoha behind, using a sanin travel rights law, that Hiruzen passed so his students could heal in their own ways.

-BREAK-

Five years later, the third shinobi world war would start. Sarutobi has been the Hokage, from the end of the first war, the entirety of the second and the entirety of the third. Sarutobi was tired, and was considering retiring at the start of the war, but decided to name his successor at the end of the war. He considered either Orochimaru or Jiraiya to be the Fourth Hokage, until he caught Orochimaru experimenting on Konoha citizens in the middle of the war, turning the snake into a missing ninja.

Jiraiya waved Sarutobi off, stating that he did not want the responsibility of being the Fourth. He recommended Minato Namikaze or Kushina Uzumaki for the Fourth Hokage. The two that Jiraiya suggested for the Fourth, would fall in love with each other.

This war would last only four years, wreaking havoc on a whole generation of shinobi. In the last month of the war, Minato Namikaze married Kushina Uzumaki in secret. He would announce himself taking up the Uzumaki name. It would not be for another fifteen years before they would have a child.

Kakashi was not fast enough, he did not form his decision until later. He raced towards the cave only to find Obito dying, with Rin tied up, with her right eye slashed out. Kakashi took out the people responsible for his dying friend, and Rin's mental trauma. Obito would give Kakashi and Rin his eyes, to replace the ones that were destroyed that day. Rin successfully transplanted one of the eyes into Kakashi, and preserved the other one for her eye. Obito smiled while looking at his best friend and crush, and drew his last breath.

Kakashi picked Rin up, and raced out of the cave as it started to collapse. The resulting cave-in crushed Obito's body to paste. No one could have survived the cave in. This was a mere week before the end of the war.

Kakashi, blamed himself for not going to save his friends sooner. He would later adopt Obito's ideals, and some of his habits out of respect for his late friend. But right after the war, the young Jounin spiraled out of control into a deep pit of depression, isolation, and alcohol. He tried to forget what he did but couldn't.

Eventually, Minato, Kushina, and Rin helped him out of it. Kakashi would join the Anbu after a passion-filled night with Rin, who now had Obito's eye in her head.

After the war ended, Sarutobi named Minato as his successor and the reasons why he chose him. For a time, everything was at peace. For a time, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Peace reigned through the Nations of the Elements, or so it seemed. A sinister force was rising in the background. Madara was still alive and plotting. He created the perfect vessel for his peace. Soon he would die, and soon his replacement would take action.

-BREAK-

It was the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth. Minato, announced him becoming a Uzumaki by marriage that morning, and his soon to be born son to the village. MInato knew this would be a day of celebration for Konoha, due to him having a child.

For the rest of that day, Minato has Hiruzen take care of his meager supply of paperwork, due to the councils doing their own paperwork, and the advisors doing paperwork as well. The council would give the paperwork directly to the advisors who would look through it than take any questionable things to the Hokage.

Indeed, the council and advisors do not have any power within the village. Their only role is to advise the Hokage, and help him maintain the village's affairs, but the Hokage has final say in everything. Hiruzen finished all of his paperwork before noon with the help of three Shadow Clones. For the rest of the day he would stare out in the general direction that his successor would be, helping give birth to the last known Uzumaki.

As per, usual Hiruzen started to walk through the village making sure everyone is happy with a faux grandfatherly smile on his face. Hiruzen was old enough to be a grandfather figure to nearly everyone in the village, and he chose to do so. He wanted the villagers to be comfortable with him, although due to his sensei's last words to him he was completely ruthless. He had to be, to be the Hokage.

One that would sacrifice everything, including his own life, to keep the village he loves safe from harm, to keep the next generation happy and free. Hiruzen would do anything to keep the village safe, including sacrificing himself to keep them safe. Any good Hokage would do so.

Hiruzen starts to wonder whether or not, he should buy a stuffed monkey for the soon to be born, Naruto. 'It'd make a wonderful gift,' he thinks while walking towards one of the various toy stores in the village.

After a few minutes, he came out with a stuffed monkey. He chuckles at himself, and starts to way for evening, when he felt that something would happen. He wonders what, he would keep the village on high alert in the mean time, just a gut feeling of something big and bad would happen that evening. When asked why, he simply said "These old bones feel a chill in the air."

The village was in high alert with nearly all the civilians, genin, chuunin, and younger jounin in shelters throughout the village. The ninja are stating that it's simply a invasion scenario drill. But something is off, usually the genin, chuunin, and jounin would not be in the shelters and them locked from the outside. They were trapped, and they could not do anything about it. They would simply have to wait until someone lets them out. They had enough supplies to last several months of careful rationing.

-BREAK-

Later that evening, a pain-filled shout could be heard from within a sealed cave. "MINATO, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Shouting, a pain-filled kunoichi. She was having trouble with the delivery, due to this kunoichi being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, known as Kurama to only it's siblings and those he allows to know it's name and live.

Now Kushina was having trouble with the birth, is because Minato is maintaining the seal, and partly using Kushina's massive reserves of chakra to help him. This is causing more pain, even though Kushina is nearly overdosing on pain relievers that would not harm the baby. It would take hours to give birth to the blonde knucklehead.

Eventually, she would give one final push and Naruto would come out. Exhausted, from both childbirth, and helping maintain her own seal. She looked upon her angelic son, with the eyes only a mother would have upon gazing upon her first and only child for the first time, it was love pure and simple. She allows the boy to suckle upon her breast while Minato starts to re-strengthen the seal.

Suddenly, Naruto is whisked away from his mother, and all of the Anbu guards, with the midmed-ninjas fell to the ground. Their heads rolled away from their bodies after hitting the floor.

A stranger in a cloak as black of night, with a black mask covering his face with three eyeholes. In each and every one of the eyeholes, consists a different doujutsu. The one on his forehead, held the legendary Rinnegan, in his left eye holds a Byakugan, and within his right eye holds a Sharingan. This man had no name, but he was there to do one thing and one thing only.

"Get away from the dirty Jinchuuriki, Minato Namikaze. Unless you want this baby to go boom!" The masked man had a high caliber explosive tag on the neonate's back. Kushina begged Minato to save the baby Naruto. Without a choice, Minato had to step away from his wife. The man in black, tossed the baby in the air as far from Minato as he could. Minato flashed to the baby and got the explosive tag off the neonate's back. When he turned around, all he could see was a flash of black. Minato growled low in his throat before cooing to the baby, to calm him down.

Minato, flashed to the village and inside the Hokage's office. He set off the alarm for an impending attack upon the village. His war-time council, consisting of clan-heads and the heads of various departments, shunshined into the room as soon as they heard the high pitched whine.

In the corner of the office, slept the new baby. MInato looked at his council. "Kushina was kidnapped. The man has three doujutsu. One of them is the legendary Rinnegan. The other two are the Sharingan, and Byakugan. I saw them with my own eyes. Barrier team, up your efforts by ten fold." The head of the Barrier team, headed off to order his men to up their efforts.

"Fugaku, and Hiashi, you are on the walls with your clans. You will use your doujutsus to keep a look out upon the forest surrounding the village. Anything that comes close to the walls, whether it be human or animal, report it to me immediately. Teams of four, two Uchiha and two Hyuuga." Both heads nod and head off to gather all of the combat ready clan members to do this most important mission.

So on it went, with Minato assigning jobs to the rest of his council. Right before he would assign the hospital to await patients, a howl would be heard. A malicious chakra filled the air completely.

It was Minato's worst fear, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon escaped his prison. Minato had severe pain in his heart, from realizing his wife would soon be dead. During the council of war meeting, Minato wrote his son a letter to be unsealed upon his becoming a Chuunin or 16 years of age.

He also, leaves a letter for Hiruzen to reveal Naruto's Uzumaki heritage to him at the age of 14 or when he becomes a genin. He may break it, only and only if Naruto asks beforehand on something that he would need to know about his body-based kekkei genkai, the Uzumaki Vitality.

Minato summoned, Gamaken who was barely the size of a horse. "Gamaken, I need you to bring my son to me, when I summon you." The Hokage gently gives the toad the child. "Go off to the summoning world and ask one of the toads to go to Jiraiya and bring him here. He is my son's godfather." The toad nods, before vanishing to do so. Minato, received reports from the wall watch of the demon heading straight towards Konoha. In it's eyes, hold the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan.

It was being controlled by the masked man… Minato cursed within his head, before flashing on top of the massive gate, which was closed. Only a Bijuu could get through the gate with moderate difficulty. The defensives would fall like dominos in a heavy wind before the mighty Kurama.

Minato ordered the Uchiha and Hyuuga back, stating that they would be the final defense of the shelters. The clans would leave and go to the shelters to defend them. Minato ordered all long range fighters on the wall, to pelt the might Bijuu with a ninjutsu assault. The wall giving them more chakra, from a special seal that draws nature chakra into the wall before changing it into chakra created by the bodies of nearly every living thing that is not a plant.

This special seal, is one seal that Minato was going to use in conjunction to seal the beast away into his son, albeit it being altered to draw the chakra from the beast and filter it into regular chakra, so his son would not get demonic chakra mixing in with his own. Doing it this way, he could have a tighter seal, without his son's body getting so use to the chakra from the Fox, that he would need the chakra to merely survive like most jinchuuriki. This would allow his son to survive at least a year before dying, should the beast ever be unsealed.

But the tighter seal would mean, the extraction process would kill the beast, scattering it's chakra to the ends of the earth. The only way this would not happen is if, Naruto dies from old age. Even dying from disease would scatter the beast to the winds. Minato prepares the seals and their formulas inside his mind, while putting a key in the complex seal so just encase Naruto made friends with the beast, he could utilize it's chakra, and it would not kill him.

He would put in a seal to keep Kurama asleep until, Naruto's 10th birthday sealing his mindscape from any and all tempering from the outside world. Meaning, the Yamanaka won't be able to alter his memories, or access his mind.

Minato would also seal the knowledge of all of his techniques and Kushina's into his mind, so no one can learn them, aside from Naruto. This knowledge would be completely sealed until his 13th birthday, and then sealed from anyone that could go into his mind.

Minato nods, his son would need all the help he could get. Minato would also create two apparitions within his son's mindscape, these would be exact copies of both himself and Kushina, and all their techniques. They would, only last long enough to teach and train their son. It was the last gift he could give, his son. They would activate, when he was told who his parents were. If he were to learn of his clan, Kushina would appear in his mind to teach him about his clan and who she is. She would not tell him of his father, however.

Naruto, would have every possible scrap of knowledge of two hokage candidates, with one of them becoming the Hokage. Minato, just hopes that Jiraiya would raise Naruto.

Minato, ordered the jounins to begin assault upon the mighty beast. He would help the jounins with the long range bombardment upon the beast. This would be scenario one encase of known invasion, where the jounin would unleash a ninjutsu assault upon an invading force, while shielded by the barrier team.

Feeling the gnats attacking it, the beast would start to gather it's massive chakra in front of it. It would create a massive ball of chakra before swallowing it. Kurama, lets it explode within him before opening it's mouth, and unleashing a beam of chakra at the village. Minato points a kunai at the attack, and teleports it into the valley of the end, letting it explode there instead of harming his village.

Going through a string of handsigns, while biting his thumb. He would throw one of his signature Kunai high above the beast. Flashing to the Kunai, he would summon the mighty toad boss, Gamabunta high in the sky while shouting out, "SUMMONING TECHNIQUE: BRINGING DOWN THE HOUSE!" The giant toad falls upon the beast, and holds it down, just long enough for Minato to teleport away with the beast.

Konoha, was completely untouched by the beast. It was a miracle, created by their Hokage, and the mighty Toad Boss Gamabunta. The masked man left the moment he unsealed Kurama, he let the beast eat Kushina. Minato would have to alter her apparition, to know the techniques straight from the scrolls, and her personality and memories she shared with Minato.

Minato, had set up a area covered in seals the day before. As soon as the two fighters got to the area, Minato activated the paralyzing seals to keep Kurama from attacking him, while he got the ceremony ready. He summoned Gamaken and placed the baby Naruto in the cradle, he knew he was dooming his son to a life of hardship, but he trusted only his son with the beast. He knew he was creating a weapon, but he had to do so, so his village could be safe from attack.

Flashing through handsigns, he summoned the Shinigami to help him perform the sealing. Minato gladly offered his soul to the Shinigami's stomach, to seal half the beast into Minato's soul and the other half into Naruto. Minato created the most complex seal of any Jinchuuriki.

This seal was, Minato's Mona Lisa. The apex of seals, that he had ever created. Sealing the beast, their knowledge, the mindscape, while creating apparitions, and putting timers on a few of the things sealed within the boy, was complex, extremely so. Minato also created two more apparitions of himself. They would only be summoned to repair the seal, and or help his son take down the beast, when he needed to access Kurama's chakra without his influence.

Minato smiled before kissing the sleeping neonate, on the forehead. He then collapsed on the ground with a smile on his dying face. He could feel his soul getting eaten by the Shinigami, it should be a painful experience, but Minato felt nothing, but happiness that his son and his village were safe from harm. He closed his eyes for the last time, and drew his last breath.

And thus, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Fourth Hokage passed on to the realm of death, destined to fight for all eternity with those that used the same technique to summon the god of death, or so he thought. Due to him sacrificing himself for others, Minato would go to what the Norse called Valhalla, after a hundred years of torture, to fight without worry for all of eternity. Fight and feast, a mighty reward for those that died while protecting the lives of others.

-BREAK-

Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Rin would arrive mere seconds after Minato died. If they got there faster, Hiruzen would have took Minato's place, but fate was against them. They would never find Kushina's body due to the fox eating her while she still lived. Tears formed in their eyes, while Jiraiya picked up his godson. "Little Naruto… born into this world, and already you've lost your parents." Jiraiya cried silently while holding Naruto.

Jiraiya carried Naruto, through the village. The civilians, and the younger ninjas were allowed to leave the shelters, when it was announced that the beast was teleported away. Kakashi, and Rin were carrying Minato on a stretcher. They were crying, the citizens that were locked in the shelters, cried for their fallen Kage, and celebrated in hushed tones, for his child being born. Hiruzen, called for a meeting of the village.

He told them exactly what happened, and that the beast was sealed away. The beast had no influence upon the boy that Minato used. That they had to trust Minato's skill, and not treat the boy like the demon. They had to treat him as a hero, that had a terrible burden in his body, that he was not the fox. The citizens trusted their former Hokage, and would treat the boy like any other child.

Only the most hateful and ignorant of citizens would treat the child as the Fox. They were the minority, barely 2 percent of the village. Most of the villagers were indifferent to the boy, while the remaining 8% hailed him as a hero.

And, thus began the life of Naruto Uzumaki, a hero, a sacrifice, a Jinchuuriki…

-BREAK-

AND THAT IS A WRAP! 4128 words…

And yes, Nagato and Obito are dead. Two of Madara's most important pawns. But don't worry, they will be replaced by canon characters, with different abilities. So many like Tenten and Yajirobee without backstories, yet a lot of filler characters had backstories. I have a lot of people, that can fill those two parts.

Before anyone asks, yes that was a black version of the Flying Thunder God technique of Minato's. The only difference, is he does not need kunai to make it work. He only needs to have markers in the area. He shunshined into the cave, and used pure speed to kill the Anbu and midmed-nins. A major disadvantage is he would have to prepare the markers beforehand, the technique takes more chakra, and there is a severely limited range of 100 miles, between markers, but he can teleport anywhere within a mile of a marker. This has a limit of only 5 jumps, per day.

Minato's version spread markers all around the battlefield. His range is unlimited, but he must teleport within three feet of a marker. His costs less chakra to use, and can be used as long as Minato has chakra to spare.

I will not reveal who the replacements are, until the time is right. :D

Also, Nagato's replacement, will have the Rinnegan but will not use it like Obito and Nagato did with the Six Paths of Pein technique.

Next Chapter preview: We take a look into different scenes in Naruto's academy days until Graduation.

Stay tuned, to updates. MASTER KALLA OUT! *Disappears in a green version of the Flying Thunder God technique.*


	2. Entrance Exam x Kurama x New Senseis

HELLO MY FANS! WELCOME TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF NAURTO: THE TIDES REBORN!

In maybe the next chapter or a few chapters from now there will be OOCness from Sasuke. It is a necessity. He will tear his Fangirl Yakuza a new one, due to the fact that they bother him every single day. No one, not even the great Sasuke would not snap at being bothered every single day, twenty four hours a day by a hoard of annoying people. Years and years go by and it just gets worst. I will ask you, as sane people, wouldn't you just snap at them when your patience for them runs out?

Sasuke probably joined Orochimaru for more power, and his fangirls bothering him all the time. No one's patience is infinite. He will completely verbally rip him a new one. It's partly my feelings on the matter of them not taking being kunoichi seriously, and when their teammates aren't looking get kidnapped, and torture and/or raped repeatedly. This way, they would take their training seriously, and not suffer. That is realistically what would happen to them, if they don't take their training seriously.

Also, yes Rin is alive but no she is not the replacement for either Obito or Nagato. She will be either Naruto's older sister or aunt figure. Kiri kidnapped someone else and was killed before reaching Konoha, like Rin was in canon. Rin is also married to Kakashi, they haven't tried for kids yet.

Guest Q&amp;A: Everyone can read since I give some stuff away in my answers. I encourage people to review, with questions, especially guests since I will always do my best to reply to all reviews.

Guest #1: Thank you

Wolfbane: Thank you, and don't worry the CRR applies to every ninja, including missing-ninjas. Also, there will be a whole lot of drama due to the CRR on Naruto. Also, all the Kage know about the CRR, and will support it unless they must give up a close family member. In Fuu's case, Taki would simply say 'goodbye', and send her off to Konoha. Onoki would more than likely cause a huge fuss, like Hiashi. Tenten is an orphan in this, so no one will cause a fuss over her. Parents blown up in a car…. high-caliber explosive tag trap on a C-rank turned A-rank mission where the entire team died when she was 3 years old.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NEVER DID NEVER WILL!

Warnings: Nothing aside from a man-handed fox

I know I said a look in the academy years of Naruto, but too much content for the beginning of the academy. This entire chapter will be Naruto's entry test with some of it being a meeting between Kakashi, Rin, and Sarutobi. Than the rest should be Naruto meeting Kakashi and Rin, and maybe his first day. And the next five or so chapters will summarize his years in the academy and his training with two jounin. One chapter per year, or two and a half. Or maybe a massive timeskip with flashbacks…. Dunno….. *Shrugs* Also yes, raising the age of graduation to 15. Flames will be giving to Matatabi to munch on.

I apologize for being late. I just could not think of the Naruto meeting Kakashi and Rin part.

SO LET'S DO THIS! PLEASE R&amp;R!

-BREAK-

It has been nine years since the attack of Kurama, and the Masked Man. It is time for the next generation to join the Shinobi Academies spread throughout Konoha, and the other Hidden VIllages.. They would learn what it means to be a Shinobi, and how to be one. Also, math, science, penmanship and reading, if they do not know how, and other subjects that anyone must know in order to be a productive member of society.

It is the best academy within Konoha, where Naruto is heading for the entrance exams. He trained alone for this, taught himself how to read, and other things. It was only a couple months before his tenth birthday, and the day he would meet his prisoner.

He had no idea that he had the beast within him due to his seal, and no one telling him. He spent most of his childhood without anyone, but genin doing D-ranks to take care of him, and just a few friends.

Naruto had a good childhood, without anyone really bothering him because of his prisoner. There were a few incidents where drunkards would throw stones at him, but those were few and rare incidents. The drunkards, would disappear and never be heard from again. Their houses or apartments would either be put up for sale the next day. If they had a family and/or friends, they would be paid into silence.

Naruto, had the skills to enter this academy, the best in Konoha and some say the best in the nations. He trained and trained physically, and accessed his chakra a year and a half before.

Pamphlets are sent to nearly every single child within Konoha on their seventh birthdays, on how to access their chakra, and how to train for the academy. Those that do not want to become Shinobi would simply ignore the pamphlets. The only children that do not receive the pamphlets are children of shinobi, and clan children. The pamphlets have seals on them, so they cannot reveal knowledge that the child is not ready for.

They had exercises on chakra control, strength training, agility training, weapon training, and basic fuinjutsu. The basic fuinjutsu would only allow them to take things out of storage seals. The pamphlets would have training equipment sealed within them. Blunt shurikens and kunai, weighted clothing for strength training, and guides to simple taijutsu.

The children are expected to have mastered at least half of the material within the pamphlets. The more that has been mastered the better the academy the child could go to. Clan heirs and children would have mastered the material due to their clans, and shinobi children would be trained by their parents. It is rare, exceedingly so for civilian children to train at the best academy.

Naruto was making his way into the academy building. He saw directions towards the testing center, and headed there. He was one of the first people there. The only people that were there before him were Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. They were there, early due to Sasuke simply wanting to get started on the next level already, and Hinata being the heiress to the strongest clan in Konoha, had to be there earlier than the others.

Naruto signed in, and waited to be called into the testing center. More and more people would come, the other heirs, the clan children, the shinobi children, and the civilian children. Everyone had to test at the best academy building. There were enough rooms within the center to get everyone sorted in a single day, depending on how many children were testing.

The older academy students were helping the chuunin incharge of the testing, by sparing with their younger peers. It was a better way to judge their strength than having the children fight fully trained chuunin.

The testing went in order of who signed in. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata would be among the first twenty to be tested. They, the other clan heirs and some clan children would be called all at once to enter the twenty rooms available.

When Naruto entered his room, he saw Iruka, Kotetsu, and Neji Hyuuga within the room. Neji had a scowl on his face, like he wouldn't be there if he had a choice. He was there to get some credit in taijutsu. even though he did not need it, it was just nice to have.

Iruka, told Naruto to sit down and they would begin with the chakra test. The test to make sure he had access to his chakra. Naruto sat down in a meditative position and did the ram hand sign. He would then concentrate and produce a massive amount of chakra, with little effort. Iruka writes down full points, and recommends that he wouldn't be able to master the techniques that required a extremely small amount of chakra, and that he get a mentor to help him with chakra control, and techniques that are not taught at any of the academies.

Iruka tells him enough, and that they would test his accuracy with kunai and shuriken. Naruto picks up the kunai and throw them one after the other at the targets. He gets most of them into various 'kill' zones on the dummies. Iruka nods and gives him the correct percentage. Naruto throws the shuriken and gets less than the kunai but still over 50%. Iruka once more jots down the correct percentage. Kotetsu, is simply there to keep an eye on the students in the room to make sure they're not doing anything they're not suppose to do.

After the accuracy test, Iruka nods and starts the spar test. Neji walks forward with confidence that Naruto would not be able to defeat him due to his training with his clan and at the academy. He was right, Naruto would not be able to defeat him with the simple and basic style.

But that does not mean he would give up. He would push and push, using his Uzumaki Vitality to stand up, even after the brutal beating he would soon undergo. He would keep standing up with his would never give up.

They got into the ring etched into the center of the room. Both boys stood at the opposite ends of the circle, Iruka instructed them to perform the seal of confrontation. Neji performed the half ram sign towards Naruto, who did the same to Neji.

After that they got into their own stances. Neji did the traditional gentle fist stance. One foot was forward and his body weight resting on the foot set behind the other one. He would not use his Byakugan, and would use a very small amount of chakra so he wouldn't kill his opponent due to it being a spar to test his opponent's abilities. He had his arms spread forward with his palms facing Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, simply stood there. He did not have a opening stance, the simple and basic style did not feel right to his body. He had his arms raised in front of him. They were bent at the elbow and in fists. His forearms protecting his chest . His fists protecting his face. Iruka noticed this and wrote down, 'someone with a lot of taijutsu experience preferably for his mentor'. Iruka looked at the boys and asked if they were ready. At the nods, Iruka threw a pen at the wall.

When it connected with the wall, both boys ran at each other. Neji aimed a finger strike at Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto simply ran at Neji, aiming a fist at his face. Neji moved to block the fist with his right arm, focusing on the fist going towards his face. He did not see the fist aimed at his stomach. Both attacks connected at the exact same time. Neji's eyes widened when the fist connected to his stomach.

Neji's strike hit Naruto's shoulder and blocked the chakra point. Naruto's right arm was now useless during the spar. Neji would reopen the chakra point in his shoulder, after the spar. Neji could feel a bruise forming on his stomach, he winced at the pain. Neji, would jump back and would start to flash through handsigns to activate his Byakugan. Once it was activated, Naruto would not be able to do what he just did. Iruka was marking down notes of the spar. He was impressed with the knucklehead.

Neji waited for Naruto to come to him. Naruto not giving up, ran at Neji. He would not give up. Neji dodged the wild swing at his head, and placed three strikes on Naruto. He disabled Naruto's legs and other arm. The spar was over, Neji told him to surrender or he would knock him out. Naruto simply spat into Neji's face, and told him he would never surrender, to do so would be unthinkable to him. Neji sighed before striking at Naruto's head.

Neji aimed at the chakra point in the head, making absolutely certain to simply knock the blonde out. What he did not know, he was about to undo two of Minato's seals placed on Naruto. The seal keeping Kurama asleep, and the seal that sealed Minato's and Kushina's knowledge in his head. All the others would stay intact, especially the one that makes mindwalkers see nothing but a wall of pure white.

With the strike complete, Naruto would go completely unconscious. He would not awaken for a couple hours, Neji would explain what he did in detail. Even unsealing the point would do nothing.

-BREAK-

Naruto's eyes opened suddenly. He looked around and saw himself inside of sewer. He saw pipes, filled with chakra. It seemed this place was within Kurama's seal. Naruto looked around him and wondered where he was. He shrugged, and started to walk towards where the pipes were coming from.

After a couple minutes he would find, the one being that should not be trifled with. He found Kurama, the nine-tailed fox demon. The one that attacked Konoha, the one that killed his parents. Naruto looked up at the beast, who was awakening from a almost ten year slumber.

The mighty fox, saw his jailor and knew he was asleep for a long time. It grumbled, before sitting up. It looked at his container and spoke, "Release me, whelp."

Naruto shook his head and asked, "Why do you have bunny ears and man hands?" Kurama looked flabbergasted at the insolent question. Veins in it's forehead started to pop out of it's head. The beast was angry, beyond so. It slowly calmed down enough to study it's seal, ignoring the whelp. At being ignored, Naruto simply left the beast alone. He wandered his mindscape, and found a room, inside the room is a library with another seal within it.

Naruto would only be able to access the knowledge he was ready for. Right now, all he would be able to read was the scrolls on chakra control, the academy techniques, simple fuinjutsu and simple taijutsu that would be more suited to him. Everything else would require a higher level of chakra control, more chakra, fuinjutsu knowledge, being old enough to handle them, or wise enough to know where and when to use the techniques.

His eyes grew stars in them, he had never seen so much knowledge about ninja techniques. He would dig into the first section, but he did not have time. He needed to figure out how to enter his own mind, and how to leave it. He would go to Sarutobi after this and tell him about him knowing about the Kyuubi. He figured out that this is what the seal he discovered on his stomach was for. He saw the seal when he focused his chakra for the first time. Naruto studied the scrolls for what seemed like weeks, none of the higher level scrolls opened for him.

He walked to Kurama, "What's your name? I don't want to call you Man Hands, or Bunny Ears, or Fuzzball." Kurama stared at the student-hopeful before sighed, "my name is Kurama. Don't tell people or I will eat you."

Naruto nodded, before Kurama roared and sent him back into the real world.

-BREAK-

Naruto's eyes opened for real this time. He was in Konoha's general hospital. He sat up and looked around. He noticed, Sarutobi was sitting near his bed. He could tell the old man was worried about him. He would soon find that he was within his mind only for three hours.

Sarutobi was worried about Naruto, the boy never passed out for that long before. He was concerned that the fox was trying something. Naruto looks him straight in the eye, "I know about the man-handed bunny eared fox in my stomach."

Sarutobi blanched while his Anbu snickered under their breaths. Leave it to Naruto to notice not the gigantic fox in his stomach, but the most embarrassing parts of it. "I also have hundreds if not thousands of scrolls with ninja techniques in them in my stomach," he said not knowing that it should have remained a secret.

Sarutobi, blanched even more at the fact that he had access to a lot of knowledge that academy students were not suppose to have. He was thinking about placing Naruto with Kakashi or another of his trusted Jounin. He mentally smiles before knowing that both Kakashi and Rin, would love to teach Naruto.

"Naruto, what would you say about being taught by two jounin as well as going to the academy?" Naruto's eyes widened at the offer to be trained by jounin as well as going to the academy and possibly making friends.

"HELL TO THE FUCKING YEAH OLD MAN!" Shouted the hyperactive blonde. Sarutobi winced at the volume of the child's voice. He would put his pinkies in his ears to try and pop them. He got momentarily deafened from the shouting.

"This is not a sure thing, I will need to ask the two I have in mind before anything." Naruto nodded at the words, not realizing Sarutobi was doing this so Naruto doesn't accidentally find anything in the scrolls in his mind that could destroy Konoha if he does the technique wrong. He was using the jounin to train Naruto yes, but to also protect him and everyone from what was sealed in his mind.

This would accelerate his training, by quite a bit but also protect him with two jounin there to protect Naruto from the techniques and protect himself from becoming a shinobi's worst enemy, being an arrogant son of a bitch that thought they were completely untouchable. This would also allow Naruto to have a older brother/uncle and older sister/aunt figure due to Kakashi and Rin being engaged.

-BREAK-

The doctors are keeping Naruto overnight for observation, while Inoichi teaches Naruto to enter and leave his own mindscape. By morning he'd be able to enter and leave it at a whim. While that is happening, Sarutobi summons two jounin into his office. After 15 minutes the two jounin enter with their clothing hastily put on.

They bow and greet their leader who stares at them. He internally sighs, and remembers his wife and him like that when they were Kakashi and Rin's age. He clears his throat while looking at them.

"Kakashi, Rin…. I would like to ask you to train Naruto Uzumaki. This entails a few things, the most important is make sure he does not access too much knowledge too fast." He quickly explains what happened and why he is asking the both of them to train their sensei's son. Kakashi's eyes go wide and he nods, just as Rin nods. They both want desperately to train Naruto, and this way he'll be prepared and at least a high genin level before graduation.

Kakashi steps forward, "How trained do you want us to make him before he graduates, and by too much knowledge are you saying techniques over C-rank?" Sarutobi nods, "I would like you to restrict to only up to C-rank, but if his chakra control never gets good enough to do the regular clone technique, I will allow you as mentors to teach him the B-ranked version of the Shadow Clone technique. You must warn him against using too many however. A swarm of a thousand for fighting is good, but never more than twenty for any training. Twenty total, understood?"

Both Jounin nod, before walking out of the office, Rin looks at Sarutobi. "Does this mean, we can bring him into our home?" Sarutobi sighs and nods, "You can bring him into your home, but sadly I cannot allow you to adopt him because he needs to stay a Uzumaki for the CRR." They both nod, before leaving.

Sarutobi sighs and lights up a pipe. He starts to think about the future. He brings out two pieces of paper before writing down nearly the exact same message on both. He needs his students back, and soon. He was getting too old to be the Hokage. He puts that he is tired, oh so tired and that he needed to retire. He wants the both of them back, he will have Genma take over Jiraiya's spy network, and to Tsunade complete and utter control over the medical program that they have the funds for, now.

Within the next month both Sannin would be back in Konoha, and announced as the fifth hokage candidates. The fifth hokage would be decided on, whether or not they complete a specific task each. Tsunade to get over her fear of blood, and set up the medical program so this year's first year students to have a medic on every team when they graduate. Jiraiya, would have to design armor seals that could absorb at least a single A-ranked ninjutsu technique, or the equivalent of one.

Sarutobi smirks, liking his idea. He wonders what they would do, and how long it'll take. He just wants it done within five years so he can retire, finally. He was tired, and his age was catching up to him.

-BREAK-

Naruto was eating dinner, or what could be considered dinner. It was hospital food, and completely tasteless. He sighed, it was only half a day since he entered the hospital, he wondered when he was going to be released. The doctors were keeping him overnight to make sure that he doesn't faint again.

Thinking about the food, he was considering sneaking out of the hospital to head to Ichiraku's or a different restaurant. He decided against it and simply ate. He did not know that his life would change the next day.

-BREAK-

The next morning, found our favorite knuckleheaded blonde running out of the hospital, whooping in joy. He pulled out pocket money, and found he had enough for a good breakfast. He headed to a supermarket and bought some real food, he only enjoyed Ichiraku ramen. Ramen cups simply didn't do it for him like Ichiraku's.

Upon reaching his simple apartment, he found the door unlocked. He pulled out one of his practice Kunai and cautiously entered the studio apartment. The first thing he saw, was the apartment was sparkling clean. The next thing he saw was a strange woman, with brown hair and markings on her face in front of his stove, cooking something. Finally the strange silver haired man reading Icha Icha Paradise while laying on his bed.

"Who are the two of you?" Asked the boy cautiously while holding the kunai in a position that he'd throw it if they didn't answer, and they did technically broke into his house.

The man, flipped a page before looking at the boy with his regular eye. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, that is Rin Hatake, my wife. We're your jounin sensei, while you're at the academy, so put down the kunai."

Rin looked at him with a smile on her face. They both had their headbands slanted over the eyes that Obito gave them. Kakashi was dressed in his simple jounin attire. Rin had a long dress on under her jounin vest. It was slightly unzipped. She had her weapons within the vest in seals, made for her by the sealing corps.

"Naruto, if you want, you can move in with us. We got permission from Sarutobi-dono." She says with the smile on her face still. She wanted to adopt him so badly, or at least raised him, but training him and taking care of him during his academy years is the next best thing.

Naruto's eyes widened before looking between the thirty year old jounins. He was completely shocked, someone actually wanted him, someone loved him. Not one but two people. His eyes started to water. "Yes, I would love that." He started to sob, between each word. He was just completely happy!

Rin, went over to him and Kakashi took over the cooking. She wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him to her. She hugged him tightly, while rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ears gently. He was barely taller than her chest, so he buried his face into her breasts while crying. The pair would stay like this until breakfast is ready. Naruto puts what he bought into the fridge.

They had rolled omelettes sliced and decorated into different kinds of figures, like Kakashi's head, Rin's head, Naruto's head, the Konoha's leaf symbol, even Sarutobi's and Pakun's heads. The rice featured, their heads with different ingredients on top, they even had bacon and sunny side up eggs put in a smiley face. They had milk(not expired), juice, and coffee for the adults.

Kakashi, looked at Naruto and said, "You're only going to go to the academy twice a week like other children of clans and shinobi, since we can train you much better. Also, call us Nii-san, Onee-chan, or anything you want outside of training. In training, call us Kakashi-sensei, and Rin-sensei." Naruto nods while eating the first home cooked meal, he has ever had, that he didn't make himself.

When they were done with their breakfast, the couple introduced Naruto his first present not from Hinata(a secret... shh!), Sarutobi, or his godfather(another secret… shh!). Inside the package were a set of green and brown clothing, the pants were a dark brown, the shirt was dark green, with dark brown stripes going down the sleeves. His clan's symbol were on his shoulders, one in a light green, and the other a light brown. The clothes were completely plain otherwise.

Naruto, thanked them loudly and with bone crushing hugs to both of their ribs before running into the curtain that separated his bathroom from the rest of his small studio apartment. He changed clothing before coming out. The clothes were incredibly baggy, but that only means he can grow into them. It would take around three years for him to grow into the clothing, assuming he would not hit a massive growth spurt eating Rin's home cooking.

But he would hit several over the next three years, his body was lacking the nutrients to grow due to his mostly ramen diet, that would soon be rectified if Rin had anything to say about it!

"It is a month before the academies' first days, in the mean time, we'll train you. You're in Academy One, class 1-S. You're in the best class in the best academy. Congratulations, Naruto," says Rin, while hugging the lad. Kakashi is grinning like a madman. He can't wait to start training him into the ground.

For the next five years, Naruto would be trained into the ground by the two jounin. His chakra control would never be good enough for the regular clone technique or any form of genjutsu, due to his bloodline, the Uzumaki Vitality, and the Yang portion of Kurama sealed within him. Kakashi explained about his clan, his mother, and their bloodline when he reached eleven years old, like Minato asked Sarutobi to do.

-BREAK-

And that's a wrap! I just could not think what to do with the Naruto meeting Kakashi and Rin part, I apologize for being late with this chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I hope and probably late again…

I can also only type only four days a week due to my laptop having a virus on it and the motherboard is goin' the way of ol' yeller which is to say dying, and the computer I write on is the family computer, is always busy.

CYA NEXT TIME! *Disappears using the Body Flicker technique, uses a bolt of lightning from the sky to vanish.*


	3. first year x incident x meeting x war

Yo all! This is the official chapter three!

Finalized list of Naruto's CRR wives: Hinata(age 9 at start of chapter), Tayuya(age 10 at start of chapter), Ran(age 10 at start of chapter), Hotaru(age 12 at start of chapter), Yukimi(age 8 at start of chapter), and Temari(age 12 at start of chapter)!

Due to the amount of content, second and last year of the academy will be next chapter The. war means two years of hyper-accelerated training and children being put into it at age 6 in this.

No more edits to the final list will be done. I already find this list a little extreme, but it will be done! Now time for the story! Changing the time elemental nations get tested earlier due to incident.

Before anyone asks why I'm doing chakra control exercises in reverse order and elemental manipulation chakra control exercises directly after the Tree Walking exercise. This is because Naruto has a lot of chakra. Uzumaki were known to have a shite ton of chakra, he's the son of a Kage who generally have tons of chakra, and he has half of a Bijuu with near unlimited amounts of chakra within him.

Due to this the least chakra intensive exercises would be difficult or near impossible for him. This is like the basic clone technique which requires a very small amount of chakra to use. Due to his reserves of chakra, the most intensive ones will be easier, and moving down the list with intensity will make it easier and easier for him to use less amounts of chakra which may allow him to use the basic clone technique, and genjutsu.

BTW, everyone of the girls will be in Naruto's class and on various teams. Yukimi had a large crush on Naruto and had herself tested without the consent of her clan. Due to her age, she'll get a crash course that will reduce the things she needs to know before being put in Naruto's class. Due to the additional people in his class, teams ?, Kurenai, and Asuma will be getting additional members with one student getting an apprenticeship. And that student will be Sasuke who will train with the other squads and help them on missions to learn teamwork. His Master is Kakashi. Karin will be apprenticed to someone at the hospital.

On the matter of attire, I will be changing the clothing for most if not all characters. I will tell you where to find examples of the clothing and will give props to the owners/artists behind the image. If something is too 'modern' looking aka. no sandals the footwear will be changed to reflect the footwear of the world of Naruto. Will list the clothing on profile, with some changes.

Also, all of the girls will be either related to the village leader or in a prominent clan from that region. Ran will be known as Ran Yotsuki, cousin of A and Tayuya is in the Fuma Clan from the Land of Sound.

For clan symbols, both symbols worn means an alliance between the two clans is not going to happen. A combination of the symbols means the marriage will bring the clans together in an alliance. Part of the reason why they won't become allies would be due to either they're from different Villages like most of them or the other clan simply doesn't want to ally with the Uzumaki clan.

Also, I find the fact that Jinchuuriki are supposedly supposed to be living weapons and some aren't trained from the moment they have their beasts sealed or walk ridiculous. Gaara was 'trained' by his father from the moment he could walk apparently. Rasa's tests were designed to force Gaara to create his techniques to defend himself. Look at clan children they're probably trained the moment they could walk. Yes, Naruto didn't have a clan to train him. But it wouldn't of been favoritism for him to receive serious formal training earlier than the Academy, other than my pamphlet idea© for pre-academy training.

BTW, Naruto will be learning multiple ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques before he graduates from the academy. He learned the Rasengan in under three months at the age of 13 with minimal (onscreen) serious training before that. He also learned the Mass Shadow Clone technique in under an hour. It is highly likely, if he put his mind and body to it he could learn hundreds if not thousands of techniques by the time he's a jounin, especially with Shadow Clone training.

With 20 Shadow Clones he would have 120 years worth of Ninjutsu/Chakra Control/whatever else training if he uses them each day. Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, mastered every non-clan ninjutsu in under 68-69 years(he's 68-69 years old at the time of his death) of training. It is highly feasible for Naruto to do the same but in three years with the 20 clones. A day would be a month of training for Naruto due to the 20 Shadow clone training thing. Like I've said before, using thousands upon thousands of clones to train is completely ridiculous.

I would like to remind you, Naruto took out a Chunin at the beginning of the series with only the Shadow Clone jutsu. Sure Mizuki was a pathetic chunin, but he met the requirements of a chunin and was able to become a teacher of academy students. I'm sure the school for that would've been extremely difficult, and required the teacher hopefuls to be strong enough to defend their students in case of invasion.

Naruto is going to learn the Goken, with help from Gai and Kakashi. Kakashi due to him learning it while using his Sharingan against Gai. Gai due accepting and losing a challenge from Kakashi. Gai allowed Kakashi to learn the style via Sharingan.

Guest Q&amp;A:

Warnings: War-yos, Tayuya's mouth, Bullies, Kakashi's tor… training of Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would've added Lightning Chakra to the Rasengan and create a Rasenspear instead of the Rasenshuriken technique, or altered Rasengan shapes with the different elements instead of the same ol' Rasenshuriken technique but with different elements.

-BREAK-

The first year of Naruto's Academy years went by quickly. He quickly became friends with his fellow clan heirs, but they didn't know it due to Sarutobi wanting Naruto to keep his Uzumaki heritage a secret for as long as possible. Little did he know the events of the year would lead to him having to reveal his heritage within six months of him attending the academy.

In the first month of Naruto's tenure as a student of the Academy he learned the basic Academy taijutsu style, and started to learn two D-ranked and C-ranked Ninjutsu and Taijutsu techniques while being aided by Shadow Clones. He also learned how to walk on water, which was incredibly hard for him, but not as hard as the chakra control exercises that came with the pamphlet.

Kakashi surmised to Naruto, that due to his large reserves those very basic exercises would've been either near impossible or impossible for him to do without the more difficult ones mastered. Kakashi also surmised to himself that Naruto's chakra control may never be good enough to learn the basic clone so instead of wasting time with the basic clone, he taught Naruto the Shadow Clone jutsu with thre… warnings against anyone(other than Rin, because she allowed it), finding out and using too many for his own personal training. During this time, Sasuke started to learn the Great Fireball Jutsu. The Uchiha started to plan their Coup at the end of this month.

During the year Naruto learned most of the traditions of the Uzumaki clan from the scrolls that were locked away within his mindscape. He also learned that his clan used kenjutsu and fuinjutsu primarily and that to be considered an adult in the eyes of the clan he had to become a Uzumaki Master sealist and a Master swordsman. Due to the devouring of Kushina by Kurama, Naruto could not use his mother's katana for this, and had to buy his own katana.

During the second month of Naruto's tenure as a student, he started learning seals, the transformation jutsu(not a illusionary transformation, it always was a physical one), and the substitution. When he had mastered the substitution technique he wanted to graduate right away, but both Kakashi and Rin forbade him from trying until his fourth year at the academy. Pouting, Naruto went back to learning the seals. During the month he mastered several levels of Fuinjutsu. He is now, by normal standards, a level 5 Fuinjutsu Master. By Uzumaki standards he's barely level 2.

During his third month it happened. Someone started to sabotage his school assignments. His test papers and quiz papers had genjutsu on them, something they wouldn't start learning about until the second year of the academy. When Naruto started to bring home failing grades, Kakashi and Rin were immediately suspicious about this, and had him hand the assignments over to them. Immediately they detected the genjutsu on the third paper, and headed straight to Hiruzen with the evidence. Hiruzen detected the genjutsus on the first two assignments and dispelled them. He ordered the arrest of Naruto's Sensei a recent chunin graduate of the Academy teacher school. Temui did not come quietly and committed suicide with explosive tags, so Konoha wouldn't know if anyone else within the Academy were against Naruto. During this time, Naruto started to develop his Negative Emotions sensing. Not knowing what it was, ignored it. He started to learn Tree Walking.

That class was dismissed for the rest of the month so Hiruzen could interview potential teachers for the class. The students were given homework to do until class resumed.

In the fourth month, Iruka started to teach the class. Having had advice from one of his fellow instructors to not treat anyone differently, he taught normally until some of the civilian kids started to pick on Naruto…

-BREAK-

During recess, one day Naruto was playing ninja tag with the other clan heirs and Sasuke in his class. Naruto was it and started to look for the ones hiding, while he was looking one of the older civilian kids tripped him and said, "watch where you're going, dumbass! You got mud on me!" The heirs and Iruka saw and heard what happened. Iruka intervened on the treatment and sent Naruto home to get washed up before returning to the academy. On his way back to the academy, one of the civilians masquerading as a chunin stopped Naruto and told him to go get a weapon from a nearby battlefield.

Thinking nothing of the bad feeling he got from the man, Naruto started to head out of Konoha. Iruka saw the exchange between Naruto and the civilian. Calling the Uchiha police, had the man arrested for attempted murder, due to reports saying enemy ninja were still in the area. Iruka started to wonder as he jumped towards where Naruto was heading, how many people were against the kid. Due to this, Iruka decided to start seeing Naruto as a student instead of what he contained. It was hard and awkward for the man, but he felt like it was the right choice. Iruka knew Naruto must have a hard life due to the idiots that hated him.

With Naruto, he had just arrived at the battlefield. The corpses of the ninja that died there weren't a day old. Looking around, Naruto tried to find the perfect katana for him to use in order to start on his Kenjutsu training. He would soon come across the perfect katana. The hilt was dark orange in color. His eyes turned into stars and he rushed to get the katana. It was in the hands of a fallen jonin, the sheathe on her back was dark orange as well(It looks like a orange katana from S4 League). Picking the katana up, he would roll the woman onto her back. He didn't notice she was dead. Naruto was too excited to realize she was dead. He finally had a katana! "Finally! I can start training in kenjutsu!" He shouted alerting four enemy ninja, and Iruka to his position. 'Idiot! Why the hell did you shout,' Iruka thought while picking up his pace.

The village anbu were alerted to get Iruka and Naruto back when Iruka simply rushed through the village gate not ten minutes after Naruto. Mizuki was teaching Iruka's class at the moment. The enemy Ninja found Naruto directly when he sheathed his new katana. "**Multiple Phantom Shuriken!"** Came the cry of multiple voices. Hearing the voices coming from behind him, Naruto's eyes widened at the incoming projectiles. He did the only thing he could do, he substituted with a log.

Poof!

The log took his place, with the Kunoichi cursing. Looking around for the boy, the four walked into the clearing. Three of them were wearing Taki headbands around their waists. The last one was wearing a Iwa headband around her forehead. The three Taki kunoichi, were plain looking one with silver hair, the two others with brown hair one long, one short. The Iwa kunoichi had multi-colored hair of green and pink.

Naruto hid in a tree while sweating, he was scared. They looked powerful, he wished he didn't listen to the chunin and simply went back to the academy. Closing his eyes, he would let out a whimper. Hearing this, the Iwa Kunoichi would flash through hand seals. "**Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon!" **Upon finishing, a dragon made out of rock and earth would erupt from the ground behind her and launch itself at where Naruto is hiding. "Come out whelp!" The silver haired Kunoichi would shout at him. Launching himself out of the position while tying his new katana to his back, Naruto would clap his hands together while putting three times the needed chakra before looking at the kunoichi and extending a hand towards them. "**Wind Release: Gale Palm!" **Wind would flow out from his hand, shocking them and making them unable to move. What kid could perform Elemental Ninjutsu! So shocked were they, the blast hit the Iwa kunoichi in the chest. She would get blasted into a tree headfirst.

This would knock the Iwa Kunoichi out while causing a concussion. Recovering from their shock, the three kunoichi that were left would form the tiger hand seal while inhaling and thinking, "**Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" **Launching three balls of flame from their mouths, Naruto would perform another sealess substitution and escape the impact. Clapping his hands together he would thank the great log god for providing him a means of escape. He vows to plant several trees in order to honor it's noble sacrifice!

Hiding in another tree, Naruto would watch the Kunoichi while thinking what he could do in order to finish this fight quickly. He only had three workable ninjutsu aside from the transformation, the substitution, and the shadow clone jutsu…. Getting an idea, he would smirk evilly at the three Kunoichi.

On the ground the Kunoichi would feel a chill go up their spines, as if the brat were going to severely hurt and completely humiliate them. Forming a handsign he would form four clones while thinking of the name. Two of the clones would head in opposite directions while the two that remained did two hand seals.

Breathing in, the Narutos would think, "**Fire Release: Great Fireball!"** Unleashing two balls of flame the size of a food cart, they combine into well the size of two food carts combined. The other two Narutos would clap their hands while releasing two gale palms at the Kunoichi. The four clones would think, "**Collaboration Jutsu: Great Fire Gale!" **Upon impact the four jutsu would create a huge signal flare for the Anbu and Iruka to find Naruto and the Kunoichi.

The three Kunoichi feel the flames come at them and turn around. "TWO ELEME…" The rest of the shout gets cut off by the explosion. What they would have shouted was "_TWO ELEMENTS! WHO THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING BRAT!" _Surviving the enhanced explosion, the Kunoichi would stand in the crater while the Shadow Clones dispel. They would walk towards where the kid was, while their clothes turn to ash. Their bodies were covered in partial-thickness burns(Second degree burns). They were pissed off, tired, and now hurt. They were going to end this kid if it were the last thing they ever do!

The three kunoichi were done messing around. This kid had to die, and they were going to pour every ounce of chakra they had into this technique. Feeling their rage and killing intent, Naruto gulped slightly. Maybe he shouldn't of stripped them AND hurt them that badly. Maybe he should've used more shadow clones to increase the number of fireballs and wind jutsu colliding.

Preparing to Substitute out of the way, the three Kunoichi performed three hand seals while inhaling deeply. They would shout in their heads in rage, "**FIRE RELEASE CO-OPERATION TECHNIQUE: GARUDA!"**

Breathing out three streams of flame, the kunoichi would form them together to create a truly massive dragon of fire. It would head straight for where Naruto is. Substituting with another log, Naruto would thank the great log god once more for the log's noble sacrifice in aiding him with keeping his life. Clapping his hands together once more in prayer. He would collect more chakra while the Anbu arrive. Clapping his hands once more, he would call out, "**Wind Release: Gale Palm!" **Finishing this fight with a blast of wind he would aim for their backs forcing them to collapse. Dropping out of the tree he would walk towards the downed Kunoichi while smiling brightly.

"YATTA!," he would yell in victory. His first victory in serious battle! Noticing the Anbu he would continue to smile brightly. The Hokage would appear with even more Anbu, and Kakashi and Rin after a couple moments. The ninja were speechless, Naruto beat four chunin level ninja without getting injured. It seemed like his training with Kakashi and Rin was paying off, especially with his real body doing the physical training, and shadow clones doing chakra and seal training. Hiruzen pulls out his pipe and starts to smoke to reduce his stress at this. Looking at the awakening Iwa Kunoichi, he would blow out a funny smelling smoke.

"Anbu, take them into cus-" Being interrupted, "Hokage-sama, by Uzumaki Clan law I claim these enemy ninja as branch clan members after you interrogate them of course," Naruto cites to the Hokage while looking at him seriously. Only the heir or clan head of the Uzumaki clan had that privilege it helped boost numbers in the clan. It did, however due to them not being of Uzumaki blood they weren't full members of the clan. Naruto was thinking of using the Kunoichi as training partners instead of having them rot in prison.

"Are you sure Naruto-dono? They did try to kill you," Hiruzen would say while blowing out more funny smelling smoke. Nodding he would say, "I am completely sure, Hokage-sama. I have one request, that after their interrogation they be allowed to join the shinobi forces after three years of probation, being watched by squads of Anbu while having their chakra completely sealed, with blood tracking seals. I intend on using 'that' ritual on them when their probation is over." The ritual he was talking about was a fuinjutsu ritual that sealed his DNA into them and partly alter it to give them a weaker version of his kekkai genkai, the Uzumaki Vitality. He was going to use a better version of the ritual on his future wives. He knew he was going to have to have more than one wife even with the ritual.

The kunoichi weren't full members of his clan, so it was required of him as the last male to be put into the CRR as per international law. Nodding, Hiruzen sighs knowing that he's gonna have to reveal Naruto's Uzumaki heritage to the world. Knowing Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri… well not Kiri due to their civil war... they were going to send assassins after Naruto.

But he knew Onoki would declare war on them due to Naruto 'abducting' one of their precious Kunoichi. Little did he know, he was going to declare war on Iwa AND Taki instead. The Iwa Kunoichi looked scared. What ritual was Naruto talking about? What's going to happen to her? She knew Konoha would find out about the Iwa-Taki alliance and invasion. They needed the intel that was inside the katana in order to do the invasion in the first place. She knew if she were to go back to Iwa they'd kill her for being captured and spilling the beans on the invasion.

Naruto would look at his awesome new katana, and find a hidden compartment in the hilt. Reading the scroll in it, he would gulp… "Jiji…" Hiruzen would notice Naruto offering the scroll to him. Reading the scroll, Hiruzen would get angrier and angrier. The four kunoichi were lucky, Naruto declared clan law on them, otherwise they would already be dead. Gritting his teeth, he would order the kunoichi to be healed, clothed, then interrogated by mindwalker. Nodding, the Anbu would take the prisoners and head to the hospital while a few Fuinjutsu corps members were waiting to seal their chakra. They had to wait for the ritual to be complete for the blood tracking seal.

So ends this incident, with harsh reprimands from Iruka, Kakashi, Rin, and Hiruzen. He wasn't allowed to eat Ramen, or learn new techniques for a year! This would only help the young boy to develop highly advanced stealth skills.

-BREAK-

Life returned relatively normal over the course of the fifth month. Hiruzen learned of the invasion within the week and declared that the village and it's ninja to prepare for war. Changing the curriculum of the academy to war time, the teachers would be replaced by jonin instructors in order to hyper-accelerate the students' training. War would be upon them within three months. Hiruzen, called a Kage-Daimyo meeting during the second week of the month. Due to the possible war, Kakashi and Rin lifted only the new technique punishment. Hiruzen released the ban on Naruto's C-rank technique limit. He told them to train him as much as they possibly can before the possible war.

During the fourth week of the month the Kage, and Daimyo all gather in Iron Country the only purely neutral country. The head of the meeting was Mifune, the Kage/Village leader all had their Jinchuuriki with them, with numerous guards.

It was time for the meeting, that would change history and start the fourth shinobi world war…

-BREAK-

Hiruzen and Onoki were the first to sit due to their advanced ages. The Daimyo sat to the left of the Kage of their lands. The various village leaders were there as well, Hiruzen called the leaders from every hidden village and every daimyo there. He said he had to reveal the last Uzumaki to the world, so they were required to come. Naruto was standing on Hiruzen's right side next to Yugito Nii who was ten years older than Naruto at this point in time. He would look up at her while Kurama whispered to him, "_**she is the jinchuuriki of Matatabi. Be careful brat. All of my siblings are here, brat. Be prepared to defend yourself!" **_Nodding to his tenant internally, he was grateful for his advice. Gulping at the last part, however he would sweat. He had learned the basic katas for the Uzumaki kenjutsu style during the month, and intermediate katas for the Goken.

Mifune would look at everyone assembled in the great assembly hall of Iron Country. It was the first time in recent history it was being used. "Hiruzen-dono come to the front, you called this meeting after all," Mifune would nod before standing up and bringing Naruto to the front of the hall with the DNA evidence of his heritage. "Thank you for calling me up here, Mifune-dono." He said while standing in front of the political figures. Scanning the room he would see a lot of faces he recognized on site, including the killer of his second son: Roshi. His teeth grit in subdued rage over the Jinchuuriki. Naruto noticed the rage in his grandfather figure, and shrank back a bit. Kurama told him that he could sense negative emotions in people, and that he would eventually be able to sense chakra levels in a separate technique.

"We're gathered here today, so I can reveal to you all the identity of the last Uzumaki male. The boy standing next to me, is Naruto Uzumaki. I have evidence here that proves his heritage," he would say while unsealing the results of the test and giving them to several samurai to pass out. After passing out the folders, the samurai would silently gage the reactions of the ninja. They were prepared to attack them just in case they were to try something. They were especially watching the Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri parties.

Everyone including Naruto and little Fu knew that the three parties may try something due to his heritage and them wanting to wipe out the Uzumaki clan due to the kekkai genkai and sealing abilities of the clan, "The reason why I am revealing this now, is due to Naruto using clan law in order to induct four kunoichi into his clan as branch members. Iwa Chunin, Oretsuchi(Ore is short of Orenji and is Orange in Japanese. Basically Orange Earth) and the Taki Chunin, Kinhime, Doroko, and Mizuko, are now members of the Uzumaki clan. Due to them not being of Uzumaki blood, Naruto is required by International law to be inducted into the CRR," Hiruzen would say before Onoki and Hisen would stand before shouting at Hiruzen and the brat in front. They were outraged with the 'abduction' of their ninja.

"The second order of business on my agenda today is an issuance of war and a annulment of the treaty between Konoha and Taki. I have evidence of a joint Iwa-Taki mission to acquire intelligence for an eventual invasion of Konoha. From this moment forth, Konoha is at war with Iwa and Taki," Hiruzen boldly declares. Rasa stands and declares due to the alliance with Konoha, that Suna is also at war with Iwa and Taki. A stands up and declares that Kumo is joining the war on the Konoha/Suna side and requests a future meeting to decide on an alliance. Yagura stands and states that Kiri is in the middle of a civil war and is remaining neutral in the conflict. Itachi, as Crow, scans Yagura with his Sharingan, having it activated underneath his mask the entire meeting.

He was scanning everyone for potential genjutsu attacks, his eyes widen in shock. Yagura was under a genjutsu! It appeared to be a old one. "THE MIZUKAGE IS UNDER A GENJUTSU!" He shouts would, and Yagura's guard release him from the genjutsu. Yagura sits down in shock after it's broken. "What have I done?" He asks himself while muttering, his eyes water from what the genjutsu forced him to do. Standing up while suppressing his emotions, "Kirigakure is joining the war on the Konoha/Suna/Kumo side. This is my last act as Mizukage. Due to the fact that I was under a genjutsu, I resign as Mizukage and appoint the leader of the Rebels as the new Mizukage." He declares, while most of the Minor villages join the war on Iwa's side. Ame, Hoshi, and Nadeshiko were the only minor villages to join on the Konoha side. Due to them being in Iron Country, they cannot do anything until they reach their villages. Each and every party will be escorted back to their countries so no foul play goes into effect. Due to the war, the Samurai are appointed to test the Kunoichi and Academy students in every ninja village.

The meeting ends after every hidden village has had their say, leaving Hiruzen mutters that this should've been only between Konoha/Suna and Iwa/Taki instead of the start of a new world war. He was too old for this shit. He looked at Jiraiya. "Get me Tsunade, one week. If she does not get to the village by that time, she will be declared a missing ninja. I have no time for her sorrows, she is to head the hospital and start the Medical program that she wanted. I am old, Jiraiya. I should have retired twenty years ago. Itachi, you are now the Fifth Hokage. Now go…" He says while Jiraiya has himself reverse summoned to Tsunade's location. It seemed he was always keeping tabs on his fellow Sannin without them knowing.

Itachi's eyes go wide in shock. He was to be Hokage? He wasn't sure he was ready to be the Hokage. But he accepts the position while pulling his mask off and pocketing it. Orochimaru approaches Hiruzen, "Finally giving up the hat, old man? Why not give it to me… kukukukuku," He would ask Hiruzen.

Looking at his former student with a sigh. "I'm not giving you the hat, my reasons are the same with giving Danzo the hat," Hiruzen tells his student who walks away with a frown. This was why he joined on the Iwa side of the war, and he had to try with the old man's senility. Walking out of the room. The shinobi and Daimyo would all scatter to the winds of their respective countries. On their way to Konoha heading through Wave, Naruto asks if they could visit Uzushio to see if he could find anything that was still there that belonged to the Uzumaki Clan. Agreeing, Sarutobi would dismiss the Samurai citing Ninja clan business.

With only Kakashi and Itachi going with them. Looking through the ruins, Naruto activates a seal that reveals a small hole in the ground. It seemed to be activated with the blood and chakra of a Uzumaki. The Uzumaki that didn't flee made sure to die in the Iwa/Kumo/Kiri invasion of Uzushio, so their clan secrets would remain safe. Lifting the massive scroll out of the ground, Kakashi would hand it to Naruto who seals the scroll in a quickly drawn up blood chakra seal on the palm of his left hand.

Due to the CRR, the testing was concluded within the month, and several new students joined the class. With the new additions, everyone trained harder due to more comrades to protect.

The rest of the year went by quickly, due to the village preparing for war. The training of the ninja were increased. All the moles in the village disposed of, it seemed Hiruzen kept tabs on them. Gone was the grandfatherly figure, now stood one of the the Gods of Shinobi in that era. The other was Hanzo. A would send a hawk with a meeting request. The other villages in the new alliance would send out similar requests. They would meet in Wave to meet about the alliance.

Hiruzen stepped down from being the Hokage as soon as he stepped foot back into the village. With him gone, and Itachi the Fifth Hokage the coup of the Uchiha died with his appointment. Itachi appoints Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Danzo as his Elders retiring Koharu and Homura for good. Itachi, than appoints Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma as the Sixth Hokage candidates. The elders agree, and with that they start to prepare.

The students knowing about the war, train as hard as they could in order to be ready. At the end of the last week of their first year, was the wartime academy test to go into the second year of the academy. The students were all high genin level at this point in time. The test was simple, they had to kill a death row inmate. Everyone did so, with tears in their eyes. They were traumatized by the test, but they had to do so or be dropped from the program. The jonin, and leaders of the village knew it was better to kill in a safe controlled environment for the first time instead of killing on the battlefield and freezing right afterwards and dying.

-BREAK-

And…. Done! 4387 words . Man this was exhausting. Now on to some explanations. I had the kunoichi join the Uzumaki clan because I wanted Naruto to have more sparring partners to increase the rate he was growing. Naruto will not get together with them, the kunoichi are basically maids and bodyguards for Naruto. Naruto has more than enough girls, thank you very much.

Due to Naruto's clone training, and wartime preparations Naruto was allowed to learn more advanced levels of ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and other techniques. Naruto however does not have a summoning contract yet, which I am doing a new poll for.

I would like to remind you, Naruto basically has 11.6 years worth of chakra control/ninjutsu/taijutsu/kenjutsu/fuinjutsu training. Divided up he has 2.6 years worth of training in those five things. Meaning he put four clones in each part learning different things. Naruto was able to learn the Rasengan(A-ranked jutsu) in under a month, he learned the Mass Shadow Clone(An A-ranked Kinjutsu, and was able to reverse engineer the regular Shadow Clone jutsu) jutsu in under an hour, meaning if he had a single clone training in each element he would realistically be able to learn these jutsu even with only one clone training in that element. He however has only 1 school year worth of physical(strength, agility, endurance, etc.) training. Would like to also point out, Oboro's team the weakass Ame ninja used a C-ranked Doton: Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique. Zaku knew another C-rank the Decapitating Airwaves

_**Jutsu knowledge**_

_Naruto_

D-rank

Katon: None

Suiton: Hiding in Mist

Futon: None

Raiton: None

Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation

Taijutsu: Leaf Hurricane, Leaf Gale, Dynamic Entry

General: Body Flicker, Manipulated Shuriken, Shadow Shuriken

Fuinjutsu: Various

Kenjutsu: Basic Sword techniques

C-rank

Katon: Great Fireball, Phoenix Flower, Flame Bullet, Dragon Fire

Suiton: Gunshot, Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Wild Water Wave

Futon: Gale Palm, Great Breakthrough

Raiton: None

Doton: Earth Shore Return, Hiding Like a Mole, Tearing Earth Turning Palm

Taijutsu: Leaf Great Hurricane, Leaf Rising Wind, Dancing Leaf Shadow, Mystery Taijutsu technique

General: Manipulating Windmill triple attack, Manipulating Attack Blades

Fuinjutsu: Finger Carving Seal, Five Seal Barrier, various others

B-rank

Katon: None

Suiton: None

Futon: None

Raiton: None

Doton: None

General: Shadow Clone

Fuinjutsu: None

A-rank

Katon: None

Suiton: None

Futon: None

Raiton: None

Doton: None

General: Mass Shadow Clone

Fuinjutsu: None

Note: Other academy characters will know up to C-ranked techniques in their fields of practice. Genin and above characters know their canon techniques at this point in time.

I will remove the poll for the girl in one week, than put up the one for the contract. Flames will be given to Matatabi. Ja ne... *Disappears in Ranton Shunshin*


End file.
